


Impatience

by thegreatgayjatsby



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Bathtubs, Cute bfs, M/M, PWP, Psionic-play, Smut, they frick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1368928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatgayjatsby/pseuds/thegreatgayjatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Eridan gets out of the shower in order to respond to a Trollian message only to find Sollux in his respiteblock with a strong desire for pailing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impatience

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this forever ago

Eridan had just gotten out the shower when his husktop alerted him that someone was pestering him. It took him a moment of debate between curiosity and his wet body before he moved the mouse to wake up the screen.

**tA: Hey ED where are you?**

**cA: Just got out of the shower, wwhy?**

**tA: Cause II need two talk two you, II’m at your hive.**

**cA: Wwell the door’s unlocked, you can come in I’ll be dowwn in a few minutes.**

**tA: II know the door’2 open, II’m already iin your re2piiteblock. Get your a22 over here!**

**cA: Fine, jegus, you creep.**

The highblood scoffed and closed the husktop, pulling a towel off the rack and wrapping it around his waist before moving out of the room. “Alright, alright, cod…” He grumbled, opening the door to his respiteblock and frowning at the other. “Sol, couldn’t you have waited outside or somefin?”

“No.” The Gemini replied tersely, standing quickly and slamming Eridan into the wall, pinning him there.

Eridan yelped in surprise and clutched at the towel around his waist, staring at Sollux in shock. “What the fuck do you think you’re doin’?”

“You.” The other replied simply, forcing his hips back and kissing him hard, using teeth and tongue more than lips.

Eridan’s eyes rolled up slightly and he immediately returned the kiss, dropping the towel to grab onto Sollux’s shoulders, legs spreading subconsciously.

Sollux used his hips to keep Eridan in place, pressing hard against him to ensure he didn’t move as he freed a hand to play with the highblood’s hair. “You like that, don’t you?” He purred as Eridan’s hips slowly moved forward, trying to push into him.

The mustard-blooded troll smirked and nudged a knee against his quickly growing bulge. “That fast, huh?”

“It’s a perfectly normal reaction for a healthy young troll!” Eridan panted out, moving his hips forward slightly to try to get some friction. “It’s not my fault you fuckin’ jumped me like that!”

“Had you have been here right away, I might have been able to control myself.” Sollux said, cutting into Eridan’s protest with a forcible kiss.

A moan pushed out of Eridan’s throat, and he couldn’t help but press back stubbornly against Sollux’s hands. “Cod, Sol…what’s gotten you like this, hmm?”

Sollux only chuckled softly in return, spurred on by the movements of Eridan’s hips before leaning in and kissing him. Eridan moaned loudly at that, pushing forward into his hands and kissing back a little shyly, not as rough as the other.

Eridan whimpered rather pathetically, glaring at the other when the kiss was broken for air. “What’s wrong with you? You come to my hive in the middle of the afternoon and you except me to just…let you…debauch me?”

“Yes.” Sollux answered, crushing their lips together again.

Eridan, suddenly full of reserve, bit into Sollux’s lip angrily and pushed him off of him. “What the fuck, Sol? No! I have better things to do than letting you fuck me!”

“Who said anything about you _letting_ me do this?” Sollux murmured into his ear, nibbling along the edge and lobe, causing the fin to twitch slightly.

Eridan’s entire body went stiff and he scowled, hating how Sollux knew exactly how to get him to let him take control. “W-Well…you didn’t put it that way before…” The highblood eventually mumbled weakly.

Sollux smirked at his protests, nipping and licking softly down the curve of his neck as his hips moved forward slowly. Eridan moaned again as his hips moved, all notions of pushing Sollux away falling from his mind as he pressed back into him, tilting his head slightly.

The lowerblood worked at one spot on Eridan’s neck for a while, sucking and biting to leave a large bruise while moving harder against him. Eridan gasped softly and craned his neck further, legs slipping apart even more. “C-Cod…”

In response, Sollux guided one of his hands to his bulges, hoping he would get the hint as he took Eridan’s bulge in his own hand and started stroking it roughly. Eridan gasped again, louder, at the other’s actions and turned to kiss the side of his face, beginning to pump his twin bulges as he pushed into his hand as well.

Sollux bit his lip to keep back a groan at the feel of his hand, tightening his grip on him and jerking his hand harder. Eridan whimpered and twisted his hips slightly, thrusting frantically into Sollux’s hand, feeling himself already getting close. Briefly, Sollux thought about stopping him to try and drag it out, but he accidentally came first, bucking into his hand.

Eridan came seconds later and cried out, slumping into him and whimpering softly, eyes fluttering closed. “Cod…Sol…”

“Shit…” Sollux swore angrily, upset with it being over so soon. “Stupid fuckin’ hormones…”

The other relaxed against him with a soft smile, although his didn’t let him see. “Well, I suppose I will go take another shower then, seein’ as you don’t need my help anymore…”

“Alright.” Sollux stepped out of his respiteblock, heading towards the hygieneblock. “Let’s go then.”

Eridan scoffed. “Not you, you ignorant fuck!” He rolled his eyes and motioned him back into the respiteblock. “Stay here and wait for me. Order of a highblood.” In spite of Eridan’s faux irritation, he knew that Sollux couldn’t help but disobey an order.

Sollux frowned and followed him to the hygieneblock, completely disregarding the order to stay put. The highblood smiled to himself and drew a bath, slipping into it and running the yellow genetic material from his hands under the stream of water. Sollux slipped in behind him, having removed his clothes and straddled Eridan from behind.

Eridan hummed softly and leaned back against him. “Thought I told you not to come with me, mustard-blood.” Eridan asked softly, still smiling.

“Your point?” Sollux asked softly, wrapping his arms around Eridan and resting his chin on his shoulder.

The highblood rolled his eyes and tipped his head to kiss him, washing off his thighs, which were stained with violet and yellow. “Mm. Well, I should punish you, but we know how often that works out. You like to turn that around and use it against me.”

“You make it too easy for me, ED.” Sollux teased, starting to wash himself off as well.

Eridan laughed softly and finished cleaning himself before getting out of the bath and drying off. “Whatever, lowblood. As much as I like bein’ clean, I’d much rather see you try.”

Sollux was suddenly looming behind him, speaking right in Eridan’s ear in a low voice. “Would you really?”

Eridan flushed bright violet and swallowed heavily. “Well…seein’ as you w-won’t be able to…sure.”

The slightly shorter troll pressed himself flushed against Eridan’s back so he could feel his fast returning bulge. “I guess you’ve convinced me to try.”

Feeling the bulge against the curve of his nook made Eridan moan, and he felt his own bulge stirring back to life as well. “Alright then. Whale…give me your best shot…”

“Like I would even need my best shot.” Sollux murmured. “You’re already excited.” He took his bulge in his hand again to accentuate the point.

Eridan’s back arched and moaned softly, head falling back against Sollux’s shoulder hard enough for the tip of his horn to scrape along his cheek and draw blood. “Cod…Sol, respiteblock…now.”

Sollux nodded, dragging him quickly to the respiteblock and throwing him down, climbing on top of him. Eridan’s legs spread instinctively, and they lifted around his waist, dragging him down for a rough kiss, grinding up into him with vigor. Sollux ground back, returning the kiss and sliding their tongues together.

Eridan purred happily and rolled up into him, moaning pointedly into his mouth. “Sollux, I need you in me.”

Sollux, already aligned with his entrance, his bulge still wet from the bath. “This is going to hurt, ED, but there’s no way I’m waiting any longer…” He carefully pushed into him, unwilling to take the time in properly preparing him.

Eridan’s legs clenched hard around his middle, and he moaned as he was filled, back arching as he took a shaky gasp. “Cod!”

Sollux kept moving until he was all the way inside him, trembling with the exertion of keeping himself from moving until Eridan was ready. “Go, now.” Eridan panted, his grip on his waist loosening, and pushing back against him eagerly.

Sollux immediately began slamming into him at his words, holding onto his shoulders for balance as he went. Eridan screamed in pleasure and pain, moaning loudly before beginning to breathe in short huffs as he moved with Sollux.

The Gemini began to fuck him harder, spurred on by his agreeing moans and driving deeper into him. Eridan met every one of his thrusts, speeding them up and raking his claws up and down his back as he cried out. Sollux moaned at the feeling of the claws, digging his own into Eridan’s sides and matching the new pace.

Eridan’s intensity became erratic and his gasps grew raspy before he went completely still, violently coming all over their stomachs. Sollux shuddered and followed, spilling into him and moaning his name loudly.

Eridan went limp and whined quietly, even more vocal than usual. “Cod…Sol…”

Sollux pulled out of him, lying next to him and closing his eyes tiredly. Eridan burrowed into his side, sighing shakily and kissing his shoulder. “Cod…that was…cod.”

Sollux laughed softly and kissed the crown of his head, drifting off to sleep with Eridan in his arms, drifting as well.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
